Tech Database
If you just had some crazy idea for a CYOC/NC tech post it here, even if it is totally random. Create a category for each poster. Also post a Suggested Tech Level, with 1 being modern and 20 being total omnipotent OP. Even if your creative juices aren't flowing, be sure to leave a comment on your favorite tech! Rules 1. Uniqueness Don't post things everybody already knows, like antimatter, unless it is done uniquely. 2. How Tech Levels Work TL1: This is something we can build using off the shelf parts and our current universal understanding. Example: HDTVs TL2-5: These are things that we are pretty well sure we can build, but haven't really finished. TL2 are things on the cutting edge (tactical lasers), up to TL5 being around the limit of our understanding (high-level quantum computers). TL6-10: Things that are likely sci-fi but may become possible one day. TL6 is the beginning of Sci-Fi, and TL 10 is the beginning of Space Opera tech (Babylon 5 level.) TL11-15: This is what I call "Super Tech." Tech Level 11 is classic Space Opera level- they can build wonder inducing machines, but they are not beyond humanity. This is around Star Wars level. Tech Level 15 is where we approach the limit of what we can easily understand. This is the level of Voyager era Star Trek. TL16-20: I call this "Beyond Tech," because it goes beyond what we can easily understand. Quantum power, screwing with the fundamental forces of the universe- this is what becomes possible at TL16. This is the level of many "elder races" in popular SciFi. TL20 is the limit of what we can truly figure out- this is Xeelee-level tech. Surprising amounts of elder CYOC nations have made it this far. TL21+: Ultimate tech, beyond what we can puzzle out. After TL 20, all bets are off. There is no upper limit to tech levels, but as it goes further beyond 21 it becomes increasingly arbitrary. This is Downstreamer tech- nigh-omnipotence. Bismarck II The Star Forge This was created to make Avalon's ability to pump out Warships unmatched in the Galaxy. Simply put, this is a Star dedicated to producing industrial goods for our Empire. It draws the energy and matter from the Star to create a nearly endless number of War machines. These exist in heavily defended regions of our Empire that are unfit for settlers, so it is a rather tough nut to crack. TL: 15 Storm of Olympus This is the single most defining moment in the history of Avalon, in which we created our God, Adam, and his Sons, as well as his nemisis, Lilith, and her Abominations. This technology is used reletively early for it's level, but it is known to not be easily able to re-create the event. In essence, it provides us with a Universal Being and his Creations, and gives us a sense of unity and patriotism that is unrivalled in the known Galaxy. TL: 20 Mico Engineers {C}These tiny devices may seem rather low-tech and down-right unneeded in our Empire. However, it is due to these creations that Avalon's place as a Galactic Hyper-Power is forever secured. These creations, numbering in the trillions, can create magnificent artifacts, cities, structures, even weapons if we desire. They are also fairly high on the AI scale, and can be given a planet to 're-supply' with if supplies run low or they require more Engineers. The are responsible for creating the Palace of Infinity Serenity. As well as creating our grandest structure, they aid in our construction of Mega-Structures that would take far to long for normal builders. This can range from our Star Generator, to Genesis Device which terraforms a planet so that it is able to settled in less than a year, to our Dyson System that allocates energy for our Empire. Truely, they are an amazing resource of ours. TL: 14 The Stellar Engine The Stellar Engine is, in simple terms, a star-inducing device that collapses particles of matter and utilizes Induced Gamma-Ray Bursts to stablize the man-made star. This can have various possibilities, say we locate a star system that we need for Colonization but the star is to far away. We can create a small star near the colony as it is settled so that our colonists are provided with proper warmth and energy. This also has effects for 'Small Star Gravity Wells', in which we can create a string of small stars around an enemy System to wreak havoc with their gravity fields. Bowswer5 Warp Technology Warp technology was not originally developed by Signar, nor was it an original idea from Signar's founder. Instead, back when the Signarians of Qwantum existed, warp technology was a very famous and widespread alternative to conventional FTL technology at the time. It was used by many countries during this period such as Aiur to name one. Warp technology has many different interpretations, but it is really the harnessing of OOP (Out-Of-Phase) technology, which includes inter-dimensional technology, the basis for Warp. The Warp is a separate dimension all on its own, and warp technology involves the transition of transporting an object into The Warp dimension. Accessing The Warp requires the creation of an entire portal to the dimension, which lasts for under a few seconds. In The Warp dimension itself, the dimensional parameters are set differently, where time and space is distorted from "the norm", and objects are able to accomplish longer distances in shorter amounts of time compared to our dimensions. Because these objects were located in a different dimension with separate parameters, they could also not be seen or harmed by elements from our own dimensions unless they also accessed The Warp. In the case of much more advanced Warp Technology, these parameters could be copied and applied for use on another ground-breaking technology brought to its full potential by none other than Warp Dials from Signar. Suggested TL: 15 Warp Dials Warp Dials, the pinnacle of Warp technology, was designed to be the ultimate evasion technique utilizing the evasive aspects of The Warp to its fullest potential. This new piece of equipment, designed to allow the creation of new standalone dimensions, was mounted onto a tradition Warp drive where every dimension created would be somewhat identical to the parameters of the original Warp dimension. The name Warp Dials was given due to the sets of dials featured on the equipment allowing the operator to manually change these dimensional parameters. In this way, the operator could create dimensions much smaller and more suitable for quick transportation in order to prevent the Warp drive from overloading under different parameters. Originally, many countries had various counters to Warp technology, and some of the most advanced nations had shields that were able to penetrate into The Warp dimension and protect its occupants from there at the time. However, Warp Dials allowed for somebody to easily bypass all of these measures without anyone else's knowledge about it. Each time a Warp drive outfitted with Warp Dials is used, the dimension created would always be different due to the location of the portal regardless if the parameters were left alone, making it very difficult for opponents to pinpoint this new change in dimensional parameters and calibrate their defensive systems to operate in the newly created dimension. Even then, Warp Dials could be used repeatedly within newly created dimensions, outside of the range of opponents. The original Warp Dials at its release become a highly controversial and debatable piece of technology, because it provided an understandable and logical way of bypassing even the most formidable trans-dimensional defenses. A meeting was held over this technology for being overpowered, where some aspects became nerfed, such as a Warp drive only having limited use of Warp Dial equipment. It was also found during this meeting that any sort of highly advanced form of Warp Dials (Signar wasn't that advanced of a county back then) would be incounterable unless you wanted to break the game's rules to stop it, therefore it was decided that any future upgrading or enhancement of the already nerfed Warp Dials would count as overpowering, regardless if any further upgrading was legitimately accomplished. Suggested TL: 18 Forum Lord Project Trickster Project Trickster is quite simply, a form of teleportation that screws with quantum theory andthe universe in general. It is, to all intents and purposes, theoretically unblockable. Put simply, Project Trickster does exactly that - it tricks the universe as to an objects position, convincing it that Object A is in fact not at Location A but was at Location B and WAS ALWAYS THERE - which means that it should be unblockable because how can you stop something from being where it always was? The exact mechanics behind this are unknown, but is is presumed to use a crapload of probability engines, quantum mechanics (specifically quantum entanglement), an application of the Many Worlds Theory and a dash of audacity. Suggested Tech Level: 16 Project Alar Project Alar is basically the reverse of Project Trickster and is can be used to do anything from block specific teleportation (although a key pointer to its usefulness is that it cannot block Project Trickster if the amount of power behind the Trickster teleport is greater than the amount of power the Alar Field is using or the Trickster technology is more advanced than the Alar trying to block it) to stopping all motion in a defined area. Project Alar works by applying the principles of Project Trickster, but skipping the movement part - it just keeps everything in a set area constant, not allowing it to move and working all the time to ensure that nothing changes (this level of control can be modified depending on the amount of research and development put into Project Alar). Suggested Tech Level: 16 Time Sensors Time Sensors are exactly what it says on the tin - sensors that use time to detect objects - they are also very, very hard to evade detection by. The basic premise is that the Time Sensors detects an objects position in the time-stream (which is constant, because as far as I'm aware screwing with time is not allowed), and uses this to calculate its position in space. The good thing about Time Sensors is that even if the object in question cannot be visually seen (perhaps due to stealth tech more advanced that my own, for instance), you still know the object is there and its general location, which can make all of the difference, especially if you have AOE weapons. Suggested Tech Level: 16 Paradox Paradox technology is something that is highly questionable and probably doesn't really work, but in essence Paradox technology is so named because at its very core is something quite similar to a paradox - a fusion of matter and antimatter in the one location that do not annihilate one another until, for want of a better word, 'triggered'. The advantages of this as opposed to standard anti-matter technology is that there are two explosions and twice the damage - first the matter and anti-matter inside the Paradox Shell annihilate one another, releasing collosal amounts of energy, but as there is slightly more anti-matter than matter, the anti-matter then annihilates again with what is left of the target. Two explosions for the price of one, in other words. The exact method by which this 'works' is unknown, but various explanations have ranged by extremely powerful magnetic fields to the matter and anti-matter existing slightly out of synch with one another, be it in time or in different dimensions. Whatever the explanation is, it must be noted that Paradox Technology can create some of the most powerful 'conventional' explosives ever made - tests have been done which show one single Paradox bullet can level buildings and a single Paradox Missile (which contains relatively large amounts of anti-matter when compared to a bullet) has been known to knock a planet slightly off its orbit. Suggested Tech Level: 16 Lilninjabro6 (HFPE) Admiral's Armour ® The Admiral's Armour is a powerful armour that has everything a soldier will need. It is made of a secret material that can be found in few spots around the world (The Province of Somalia has a fair bit) that, when frozen, won't unfreeze and will be next to impossible to break. Combined with metal to make the armour, the wearer can survive a shot from a Canfire cannon. It also has a computer feature, that when the wearer says he wants certain weapons (PFB-1, AK-75 or 73, Retum Shotguns and Flamades) they will come out and he can also say "Remove" to put it back in the small storage space. The wearer also has a water tank to drink, and some vegetables, meats and bread to eat. The basic armour is only worn by Sergeants, Lieutenants and Captains, which does not have the food or water, and the eye holes are covered in black tinted glass. Majors, Colonels and Generals wear the full version with white tinted glass for eye holes. Suggested Tech Level: 17 This armour has been borrowed by Juton to study for their own General's Armour. They have permission to use the same features on their armour. 'Rache Glock' Tardis Tardis gates were devices that created empty infinite universes that were accessible through the gates. They have a massive range of applications. Later variants allowed the nation controlling it to restrict the size of the dimension. This allowed near infinite applications. Suggested TL: 18-21 Cascade Point The FTL method the conjoiners used to get around the galaxy. It worked on the theory that as there are an infinite number of parallel universes it was possible to locate a parallel universe, with that versions universe of the object being transported where this universes object wanted to be. For a micro-second, the two objects existed in the same space before Universe A's object went back to Universe A but in it's new position. Suggested TL: 19 Fire Cobra A weaponization of TARDIS. A TARDIS portal was opened inside of a star. Warships would carry externally mounted TARDIS portals that were linked to the dimension that the star was linked to. When needed, the ship's TARDIS portals would open and the contents of the star would be emptied out of the portal. This would create what is essentially a stellar flamethrower. Suggested TL: 20 Cookiecutter The best known conjoiner tech. Weaponized nanites. Originally dispersed via water, it could be spread by other methods. Almost undetectable, it was the defining tech that glock created. Once a target had ingested infected water, the nanites would produce more of themselves inside the organisms body. Once a command signal was received or a pre-programmed delay had been achieved, the nanites would exit the infected organism's body. Extremely rapidly. This caused death instantly by massive organ damage. It was a scalpel of an wmd as it had the ability to only target specifics. An instance was the complete extinction of Luimnigh's genetically engineered warriors by Glock. Suggested TL: 13 Dimension Scrambler/Static An area-denial strategy. A dimension scrambler or Static generator churned up space-time in parallel dimensions and to a degree in local space. Thus it prevented all cross-dimensional activity and certain types of FTL travel. Brute-force FTL travel using conventional methods but a lot more powerful would be unaffected. Suggested TL: 17 Are you my Mummy Another weaponized form of nanites. Used against organic creatures, it would convert them into a highly-infectious slaves. They created more nanites inside their own bodies from the iron in their blood cells. The slaves mutated into horrific forms. Suggested TL: 14 Force-Fed A form of cybernetics that allowed instant data upload, revolutionising teaching and cutting education costs in the conjoiners. Allowed the conjoiners to create a nation of insanely talented individuals. Skills as well as Knowledge could be implanted. Suggested TL: 16 Hush Corner An information-denial tech. It completely cut the affected area off from all information. No light, no sound, no form of information could enter or leave the generated field. The largest conjoiner warships could isolate an entire solar system. Suggested TL: 19 Rion Cannon Jointly developed with Rpvictor and Wayne. A form of ion cannon that was supremely destructive. Suggested TL: 15 Shard A biological weapon. Will expand later. Wubble Heat-resistant chocolate 'Teran Marine' 'Invincible Xel'Naga Theory' This has never been organized into a single description, but around NC 19, Teran was on the verge of a tech revolution like that which has never been seen. It was during this time that his tech was truly maturing, and the Xel'Naga was nearing its maximum. After creating the unnatural force known as Sephiroth, various tech advances put Teran on the top of most tech categories and entirely eliminated the free will of his people, took control of their conscious and subconscious, and eliminated all economy. The main theory states that after the Xel'Naga energy source had reached its full potential, it would have Infested all known forces and technologies within Zargaria, including the vast networks Teran had which reached to the very limits of the known Universe. Once this had occured, the Xel'Naga would be in complete control. Following this, the forces of the Xel'Naga would have become too great for its Zargarian masters to contain, and it would have broken free of the various checks and failsafes which kept it operating at 30% capacity. With its sentinent nature, its extension known as Sephiroth, and control of everything Zargarian, it would turn on humanity and on the Universe itself. Without its former restraints, it would unleash the full power of the Ultima and mercilessly hunt down all life, infesting everything it touched. The problem is that at this point, Teran would not be able to control his own creation, and due to it having reached invincibility due to harnessing the matured Zargarian technology, the game itself would be ended with no player in control. The paths leading to this invincibility are legitimate and avoid all Anti-OP measures, but the end result defies game limits and game laws. For this reason, the full power of the Zargarian Xel'Naga cannot be permitted in any game that wishes to continue. Suggested tech level: 21+ The Omni1 Weapons And Defenses T.H.E.T.A. As any biologist knows, the nervous system is controlled by electrical pulses. In theory, such could be disrupted by an EMP set to destroy theta pulses (which I believe control the nervous system.) EMP can cover large areas. Death Ray+EMP= Kill everyone in an entire country Suggested TL: 4. This is 100% possible with our current understanding of the universe, but we have yet to do it. Force Field I'm not referring to the little protection fields on n00by ships. I'm talking about a weapon that screws with the fundamental forces of existence. The universe is made from four fundamental forces: the Strong, Weak, Gravitional, and Electromagnetic. Screw with one force, and the others change. For example, a battleship could fire the Force Field, set to convert the Strong and Weak forces into Gravitational. As this happens, the target falls apart while being crushed by gravity. Cool huh? {C {C}Suggested Tech Level: 17. It takes epic badassery to mess with the universe. Flip The Switch This one takes normal matter, "flips the switch," and turns it into antimatter, which is then fired as a ray. Although it is a powerful energy source, I like it better as a direct weapon. Suggested TL: 17 Gravity Bomb The Gravity is possibly the most powerful weapon ever devised in CYOC, NC or any other such game. But I won't make bets off that. Gravity is the curve of spacetime. To make a more rigorous statement, gravity is perception, by three-dimensional beings, of our universe existing in four spatial dimensions. (There are actually more, perhaps infinitely so, but Dimension Four accounts for 99.9999999% of all gravity, so this is what we use.) Gravity is actually the most powerful of all natural forces (BY FAR), but our three-dimensional perception limits what we can perceive of it (IE the gravity is polluted.) A "true gravity" bomb the size of a small house would have the gravity pull of VY Canis Majoris. How do we accomplish such? Very simple. Make it exist in the fourth dimension, and the fourth dimension only. The way this is done is uncertain- some have proposed using a fifth-dimensional laser or some such insanity. To compare, imagine you existing in three dimensions, without height or depth existing. This is the utter butchering of common sense that would be faced by Gravity Bomb makers. If such was ever made, however, it would be an Ultimate Weapon. Because it is beyond what we can calculate or understand, it scores itself above a 21 on the scale. Suggested Tech Level: 23. This is... just insane. -- Social Habitat {C {C}My most insane idea yet, this one proposes using unbelievably advanced computing and intramultiversal scanners/travel to create an unstoppable civilization. (Although if they have the tech to use Habitat, they are pretty much unstoppable anyway...) By the Many Worlds Theory, there are so many universes out there that Graham's number is insignificant. Anything possible exists, from a neutrino being a planck length away to the a universe where time flows backwards. This would be somewhat compatible with the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. By using horrifically advanced technology, we could find and build a gateway to the perfect universe. One of perfection. Unlimited industrial resources, a star-sized perfect planet, and blueprints to every possible technology are only a few of the possible uses for this ultimate technology. Although that last part might annoy the Banhammer Gods... Suggested Tech Level: 19-20. Not because of the tech required, but because of the sheer OPness of it. Volcano1qaz Armor General's Armor (Ultimate Form) A light fabric which fuses with the user. It gives the wearer limitless power, and complete invincibility. With this armor, the wearer can manipulate the universe in anyway he/she sees fit. They can also shapeshift while maintaining their traits, project extremely dangerous forms of energy as weapons, and create matter from nothing. Any attempt to attack directly into the gap in the cloak will result in whatever projectile/weapon being used being cast into an infinitely long amount of space, keeping all weapons from harming the wearer, who can extend his/her influence beyond this infinite space. Any attempt to harm the cloak or even the wearer's body will be completely unsuccesful, as no projectile, force, or anything at all is able to harm the cloak/wearer. The wearer is also gifted with the ability to literally rip out the souls of his enemies, and gains limitless intellect and memory. The wearer is also gifted with infinite life. If the wearer attempts to rip out his/her own soul, they merely rip out personality traits, and eventually memories. The wearer is also gifted with the ability to change their mass/density to anything without affecting gravity. So if they had a stable platform from which to kick a planet, they could easily kick it away. With their ability to affect space and time, they can destroy/create black holes and basically anything they wish. They can also travel freely throughout the universe at instant speeds. The user can also choose what they can be affected by. For instance, they are normally affected by gravity (With a gravity/anti-gravity generator keeping them at Earth-based gravity.) They can choose to no longer be affected by said force, and float around an area as if they were in space. They could also choose not to be affected by our laws of physics. The armor/cloak would compensate for this by finding a way to keep the wearer in existence and keep the same traits as before. I could never make this armor in CYOC, so I settled for giving it most of these traits, if underpowered. Suggested tech level: 21+ Vrangr Wayne Crystal weapons {C {C}As everyone knows, speed and penetration are the most important factors in a ballistic weapon. While Plasma frequently becomes the infantry weapon style of choice in higher tech levels of the CYOC genre, I have a different favorite. Crystal. I'm sure that many of you have played HALO and loved the needler? well that is what I'm talking about. By artificially creating different types of crystals and crystal lattices, you can create projectiles that are very light(and therefore can be propelled faster with less effort.) and have massive penetrating power and strength. an extra bonus is altering crystals to respond to special stimuli. For example: Creating a crystal that expands into a predefined form when the small rod it was grown on releases a special ultra sonic frequency. In practical use, you can create a combat knife that is only a few hundred grams in weight, but when activated, is 2 feet in length, never dulls, stronger than steel, and only as thick as a few atoms. they also have the added advantage of being able to refract high power laser beams. Cool huh? Suggested Tech Level: Almost anywhere on the scale, capabilities and uses simply increase with the tech level. "Warp" Torpedo The Warp torpedo is a weapon utilizing technology highly similar to that of the Warp Engine and Warp Dials. However it was conceived in a version of Nation Creation where warp engines where unusual, and Bowswers Warp Dial did not exist. The Warp Torpedo, also known as the Phasing Torpedo, was designed to bypass defenses or a physical obstacle in order to reach its target. Its operation is rather simple, the Torpedo is launched, and it proceeds to enter the "Warp Dimension". Using its programmed co-ordinates, it re-enters our space at a defined location.(Such as, behind an enemy shield.) The most notable use of the "Warp" torpedo, is in the "Seeking Horsemen" war against Luimnigh, in which his entire space empire was destroyed by a single Warp torpedo fired into his sun. Suggested tech level: 16, not because of complexity, but because of potential abuse. Category:Review